pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Patapon Wrogowie i Bossowie
Ta strona zawiera wszystkich bossów w pierwszej części trylogii Patapon. Zwierzęta W gruncie rzeczy zwierzęta to nie wrogowie, tylko stworzenia. Czasem można je spotkać, ale tylko niektóre atakują. Zwykle nam tylko trochę przeszkadzają. Nie trzeba ich zabijać, ale za zabicie zwykle otrzymamy materiały, kaching, lub, czasami, coś unikatowego.... Kacheek i jego podgatunki Kacheeki to najczęściej spotykane ze zwierząt. Są całkowicie niegroźne, ale czasem niektóre stworzenia udają kacheeki. Są one całkowicie czarne, czasem mają pomarańczowe pasy, albo niebieskie ciapki. Swoim kształtem przypomina dzika. Gancheek thumb|Gancheek i pustynny kacheekDuży ślimak, w kamuflażu wygląda jak kacheek z fioletową spiralą na boku. Zaatakowany wyjdzie ze skorupy, i bedzie leniwie posuwał się do przodu, spowalniając nas. Występuje na pustyni, zatem może nam zrobić na złość, zmuszając do przedłużenia drogi i częstszego używania cudu. Parcheek thumb|ParcheekDziwaczny krabopodobny stwór, wyglądający jak mini-Cioking/Ciokina. Jest agresywny, więc zalicza się do przeciwników. W kamuflażu wygląda jak kacheek z małymi kolcami. Atakuje czasem plując w nas bąbelkami, albo szczypiąc szczypcami... Mochichi/ Motiti i jego podgatunki Śmieszny ptaszek podobny do czapli lub żurawia, zwykle śpi, wyglądając jak kulka z ogonkiem składającym się z trzech piór. Gdy podejdziemy zbyt blisko, bądź go zranimy, wstanie, zaświergota i ucieknie. Rzadziej spotykamy jego trochę bardziej kolorowe podgatunki. Istnieje szansa, że opluje nas czymś w postaci jadu. Uji Dość niemiły i groźny czarny rekin, "pływający" w ziemi (możliwe że pojawia się na podmokłych terenach, my nie widzimy typu terenu). Jest agresywny. Gdy pływa, widać tylko jego płetwę grzbietową. Może zjeść Patapona. Picheek Dziwny, ptakopodobny stwór, gromadzący błyszczące przedmioty, takie jak złoty Hoshipon... Zigotoni thumb|Gong the Hawkeye - Zigotoński oficerZigotoni to podstawowi wrogowie Pataponów o postaci podobnej do nich. Drugą z nich są Akumapony. Piechota Podstawowi przeciwnicy w całej grze. Mają różne klasy. Ich siła zależy od ekwipunku, bądź taktyki. Czasem atakują z budynków. Zwykle poruszają się w grupach i dosyć często towarzyszą oficerom. Oficerowie Oficerowie to zwyczajni żołnierze, tyle że są dużo potężniejsi, rzadziej się pojawiają, oraz mają bardziej fantazyjny ekwipunek. Przykładem jest Gong the Hawkeye. Królowa Kharma Wielka władczyni Zigotonów, zna magię, chodzi w czarnej sukni, ma czułki i skrzydła motyla, a nawet potrafi latać, zatem jest w niej coś demonicznego... Minibossowie Minibossowie to nietypowi, wyróżniający się wyglądem, oraz zdolnościami przeciwnicy. Nie należy ich mylić z bossami i oficerami! Nie są bossami, bo im zwykle towarzyszą zwykli żołnierze, ale nie są żołnierzami, bo mają różne ataki, których zwykle nie przygotowują... Ziggerzank thumb|Ziggerzank i Zigotoński oficerWielki, demoniczny czołg Zigotonów . Machina atakuje armatą, włóczniami, strzelanymi jak pociskami, oraz wielkim, kolczastym kołem. Baban Demoniczna brama, która jest mistrzem generała Scorpitona (Makotona). (Nie należy jej mylić z bramą z drugiej części gry, która jest jej ulepszoną wersją i zwie się Bababan!) Strzela w nas swoimi oczami... Wóz- klatka Wóz zaprzągnięty w dwa konie, w którym uwięziona jest lady Meden. Chronią go Zigotońscy piechurzy, zaś wóz powoli nam ucieka... Bossowie Wszyscy poniżej wymienieni wrogowie są pełnymi bossami, w Patapon. Dodonga Dodonga to potwór który przypomina dinozaura lub też smoka. Potrafi ziać ogniem oraz zadawać ciosy krytyczne (pożarcie). Często ucieka (żeby Cię zmylić), ale potem szybko wraca. To pierwszy boss w grze. Pokonanie go jest bardzo proste, uważany jest za "chłopca do bicia". Majidonga Majidonga jest silniejszą wersją z rodziny Dodongi. Charakteryzuje się wielkimi rogami na szczycie głowy,czerwony kolorem i wielkim pyskiem. Często kojarzy się go z mgłą, ponieważ właśnie we mgle najczęściej go spotykamy. Pokonać Majidongę nie jest już tak łatwo jak Dodongę. Zaknel thumb|272px|ZaknelDumny przedstawiciel rodziny wielkich robali - Kukneli. Jest on gigantycznym robalem wijącym się w piaskach pustyni i jedzącym Patapony. Potwór jest pomarańczowo-czarny (ma pomarańczowe kropki na czarnym ciele). Pokonać go jest łatwiej niż poprzednich bossów. Dokaknel Większy i wiele silniejszy przedstawiciel Kukneli. Wielki czarny robal w zielonkawe kropki i plamki. Spotykamy go już nie na pustyni ale w ruinach.Pokonanie Dokaknela słabą armią staje się trudniejsze a nawet bardziej trudne. Gaeen Kamienny Goliat, ubarwiony na brązowe, szare i czarne kolory. Strzeże klasy wielkich i potężnych Dekaponów. Siedzi w fortyfikacjach Zigotonów. Strzela laserami z oczu oraz miażdży Patapony swoimi wielkimi łapskami. Dogaeen thumb|120px|DogaeenŻelazny Goliat! Silniejszy i lepszy od Gaeena. Ubarwiony na kolory niebieski, czarny i szary. Siedzi i śpi w ruinach. Tak samo jak Gaeen strzela laserami i uderza rękami. Ale jednym z ulepszeń jest nowy atak - potrafi zgnieść Pataponów swoim cielskiem. Ciokina Ciokina jest wielkim wulkanicznym krabem, który atakuje nas głównie szczypcami jednak jej mocną stroną jest także usypianie oraz wyniszczanie Pataponów za pomocą swoich trujących bąbelków. Cioking Cioking jest potężniejszą wersją Ciokiny i jest od niej wiele silniejszy w zarówno ataku, jak i obronie. Dostajemy od niego Ka-ching. Używa swoich wielkich szczypiec aby niszczyć armię Pataponów. Przydają mu się też bańki... Shookle Shookle to wielka rosiczka wydzielająca biały, usypiający pyłek. Potrafi zjeść naszych żołnierzy oraz uśpić niemal całą armię. Najlepszą bronią na nią jest podpalenie lub ekwipunek chroniący przed uśpieniem oraz zatruciem. Shooshookle Shoshookle jest silniejszą wersją Shookle. Jest zupełnie taki sam jak jego krewniak, jednak jest silniejszy, bardziej wytrzymały i nie oddaje czapki, gdy zje Patapona. Gorl Goruru Gorl jest wielkim dwugłowym demonem. W grze Patapon został wezwany przez królową Kharmę. Goruru ma czerwono-różowe nogi i ręcę oraz skrzydła. Ma moc zamieniania swoich głów, kiedy jedna z nich otrzyma większe obrażenia. Jest on Ostatnim Bossem w grze Patapon. Galeria Plik:134 dodonga.jpg|Dodonga Plik:640px-Reddino.jpeg|Majidonga Wormboss.jpeg|Zaknel na pustyni Plik:Dokaknel.jpg|Dokaknel Plik:Gaeen.jpg|Gaeen Plik:640px-Crabboss.jpeg|Ciokina Plik:Cioking.jpg|Cioking Plik:620px-Shookle.jpg|Shookle Shooshookle.jpg|Shoshokle w Ruinach Gorl.jpeg|Gorl Goruru Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Bossowie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Zigoton Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Zwierzęta do Polowania Kategoria:Encyklopedia